Operation: DEATH
by Kitsune-san
Summary: The KND are already 16, and 34 still haven’t confessed their love to each other. Will they be able to before fate says time's up?


Kitsune-san: Howdy yall!!! 4: Pshh. Texas hick. Kitsune-san: Am not! 4: Are too. Kitsune-san: Don't mind him, he didn't eat his cheerios this morning. 4: . Kitsune-san: Ahem. as I was saying. Hi everyone, it's Kitsune back in action! XD 4: . Loser. Kitsune-san: ::pinches 4's cheeks far apart:: This is my first KND fic by the way! I know I haven't written in a while, and I promise I'll finish A New Warrior someday, just too lazy right now ^_^; Besides, I'm more interested in KND at the moment. Anyway, I'll stop talking. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Codename: KND, so don't sue me, I gots no money anywho ^_^  
  
NOTE: If you already forgot from the summary, the kids are 16 yo! ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Loading.  
  
Operation: D.E.A.T.H.  
  
Dying Every time Attacks The Heart  
  
Chapter 1: Secrets  
  
At the KND Tree house, another quiet day was passing by. "Numbuh Ooooone. We haven't had a mission in weeks! I'm bored!" complained Numbuh 3, who was rolling on the ground.  
  
Numbuh 4 was sitting on a couch, and secretly smiled. 'She's so cute.'  
  
Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes. She was sitting right next to Numbuh 4 and knew what he was thinking. "Cool it Numbuh 3... You've said you're bored at least 20 times today. Can't you be bored somewhere else so Numbuh 5 can read her magazine?"  
  
"But I'm bored."  
  
"Ugh. Numbuh 5's gonna go to her room so maybe she can get some peace and quiet." Numbuh 5 said walking towards the room with a big 5 on the door.  
  
Everyone watched as she left and the door closed. "I'm still bored," Numbuh 3 said again after a short period of silence.  
  
Numbuh 4 sighed, and stood up from the couch. He walked towards Numbuh 3, and then held out his hand. "C'mon. Let's go wrestlin'." Numbuh 3 just stared at the blonde Aussie with a blank face. "Yer bored, ain't ya?"  
  
Numbuh 3 continued staring for a second, but then suddenly jumped up screaming. "YAAAAY!" she shouted happily as she grabbed Numbuh 4's hand and bounced into his room. Numbuh 4 just blushed the whole time.  
  
"How cute," said Numbuh 1.  
  
"Do you think they'll EVER tell each other?" Numbuh 2 said behind his comic.  
  
"Who knows," their leader said simply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"C'mon woman! What's takin' yew so cruddy long?!" Numbuh 4 nagged from afar. But just then, the bathroom door opened, revealing Numbuh 3. She had changed into some sweatpants and a semi-low cut black sports top, and her stomach was completely revealed. Numbuh 4 didn't realize his jaw was hanging until he had to lick back escaping drool. "W-what's witde outfit?"  
  
"Like it?" Numbuh 3 smiled.  
  
"Ya..." Numbuh 4 said in a daze as he fought his eyes from gazing south of her face. "A-ah mean, whatevah floats your boat..." he snapped, crossing his arms and looking in another other direction.  
  
"I thought I'd put it on for today. It's hot in here, ne?" She said fanning herself as she walked past him.  
  
"You c'n say that again..." Numbuh 4 mumbled.  
  
"Huh?" Of course she didn't catch that.  
  
"I-It was nothin'! Let's jus go wrestlin'!!!" He said running towards the ladder that lead up to the ring, his face burning.  
  
"Hm?" Numbuh 3 was confused. Yes, even at 16 she was still her bubbly little self.  
  
When they were both in their corners of the ring, they both faced each other in stances. They had decided to make it a martial arts fight. "Who starts us off?" asked Numbuh 3 in a sly tone.  
  
"Ladies furst."  
  
"How nice." With that, Numbuh 3 came running towards Numbuh 4 with her fists clenched, so Numbuh 4 prepared for a punch, but instead was tripped by a quick low kick.  
  
"You lit'al devil!" Numbuh 4 said getting up. He started running towards Numbuh 3 with a punch which she blocked, but she was soon tripped with a low kick of his own. On instinct, he caught her with his free arm just before she hit the ground, but just as Numbuh 3 collected herself she took the chance to grab him in a tight hold that was almost inescapable. "Ay! Ah thought this was a martial ahts fight!"  
  
"It's anything goes!" Numbuh 3 said with a victorious grin.  
  
As Numbuh 4 was trying to think of a way out of her hold, the position they were in dawned on him. Numbuh 3's bosom was squashed against his cheek, and from his point of view he could clearly see her cleavage that was showing.  
  
"Huh?" questioned Numbuh 3 when she noticed that Numbuh 4 had stopped squirming all together. She looked down and saw that his cheeks were reddened, and the strangest expression was planted on his face. Even Numbuh 3 knew what he was thinking, airhead or not. She quickly let him go. "Numbuh 4! Stop bein' a pervert!"  
  
Numbuh 4 backed up, threw his shirt off, and went into his stance once again. Numbuh 3 blushed as she noted the features of his muscular chest and arms. "Heh. Well ah can't help it if your 'boobs' were all up in my face."  
  
"I'm gonna kill him..." said Numbuh 3, blushing even more.  
  
After about two hours of combat had passed, they had both gotten pretty tired, but this would not stop Numbuh 3 from making Numbuh 4 pay for looking at her boobs. She socked one right to him and Numbuh 4 fell to the ground. Numbuh 3 put her foot on his stomach and laughed with victory. "I win I win I win!"  
  
Numbuh 4 rolled over and sat up. "Okay... You beat me fair'n square," he said while breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his face.  
  
Numbuh 3 giggled. "I'm gonna go take a shower now. See ya later Numbuh 4!" With that she climbed down the ladder and skipped out of the room.  
  
Numbuh 4 watched her movements as she skipped the whole way. As strong as he knew he was, he had just got beaten by a girl. But it wasn't just any girl. It was Kuki Sanban. She would never cease to amaze him. He plopped down to lay facing the lights above. He closed his eyes and began thinking about, well, pretty much what he always thought about... Numbuh 3. He reached into his jacket and pulled out something. It was a small, pink stuffed bunny labeled with a red "3" on its stomach. He snuggled it against his face and inhaled its sweet fragrance. It smelled like Numbuh 3. He had found it on the ground one day, but instead of returning it, he decided to keep it. She had enough toys already, and it was just a little one anyway. He just wanted something that he could keep that made it feel like she was always near him.  
  
He opened his eyes and began spacing out, ignoring the bright lights above, and started remembering the first time they met. (A/N: I don't really know how they met. That's why it's called a fanfic yo O.o) They had actually met before either of them joined the Kids Next Door. They had met, of all places, at their parents' work office, 10 years ago.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
6 year old Numbuh 3 was playing with some Rainbow Monkeys along with other little girls in the daycare of her mom's work, and 6 year old Numbuh 4 was sitting by himself in a corner, being the only boy in the whole daycare. Little Numbuh 3 noticed the little blonde boy sitting all by himself and walked over to him. "Hi! My name's Kuki, what's yours?" she asked with a cute, bright smile.  
  
Little Numbuh 4 just stared at her strangely for a second. He usually didn't associate with many girls, and never was really interested in it. He also didn't think girls were "cute" either, but she was different. He actually liked looking at her. "W-Wallabee..." he replied shyly, with a little hint of redness.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
He realized that he had liked her since the very beginning. "That was one time adults were actually good for something..." Numbuh 4 said to himself, appreciating the fact that his dad worked with Numbuh 3's mom.  
  
Except now he didn't just like her... But would he ever tell her? He'd been keeping it a secret for years now, even though everybody knew. Everybody except her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"La la la la la..." Numbuh 3 sang as she walked out of her steamy bathroom. She had just gotten done with her shower and was wrapped in a towel and had a towel wrapped around her long hair. She changed into her normal clothes, fixed her hair, and then flopped on her bed facing the ceiling, grabbing the nearest stuffed animal to hug. "Numbuh 4..." He was always there for her, always did what he could to make her happy. She remembered their fight and the whole "boob incident". She blushed. Did he think she was good looking? She hoped so... Even though they were like best friends, she wished for more. Those feelings, however, were kept locked away. It was the only secret she had ever kept from Numbuh 4.  
  
Numbuh 3 walked into the kitchen. After that hot shower she needed a soda. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Numbuh 4 sitting at the kitchen table drinking a Coke, with semi-dry hair. "H-hey..." she gestured innocently.  
  
"Ay Numbuh 3. Come down here to grab an afteh-showah Coke?" he said calmly as he sipped some Coke. Numbuh 3 just nodded shyly and walked to the fridge and grabbed a Coke. She sat at the table next to Numbuh 4 and sipped her Coke. "Ay, Numbuh 3?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Sorry about what hyeppened when we were fighting."  
  
"O-oh that's okay... I mean it's not! I mean... Oh, you know what I mean!" .  
  
"Heh, ya... But.. I must admit, t'was a nice sight while it lasted," said Numbuh 4, not believing he just said that.  
  
Numbuh 3's face reddened. "Numbuh 4!!"  
  
Just as she was about to retort, a siren rang. They both gasped. "A mission!" said a determined Numbuh 4. "Numbuh 3, let's g... Numbuh 3?"  
  
"YAY!!! FINALLY! A MISSION!" Numbuh 3 screamed happily as she ran. She was already out of the kitchen.  
  
"Ay! Numbuh 3 wait foh me!" Numbuh 4 said running after her. 'Damn, and just when it was gettin' int'restin!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitsune-san: Man Numbuh 4, I didn't know you were like that... 4: What?! Ah didn't do a cruddy thing! 3: You were checkin' out my boobs! ::slaps him side the head:: 4: Ah wasn't!! Kistune-san: Never mind those two. I'll try to update a.s.a.p.! Please review!! Pwease?... 


End file.
